Defender7781's User Ideas
Defender7781 Defender7881: New Gamemode Gamemode: Enemy Base Assault Description: Unlike other game modes, all players are allies. Players must fight against AI controlled robots and the goal is to destroy the base core and get out of the base before detonation. AI controlled robots include common silver robots and some WP robots. Time limit is 25 minutes. Teamchat is enabled. Minimap shows a map of the alien base and marks a route there. Checkpoints are marked with beacons and when captured, Players can spawn on the beacon and repair their. Allied robot count is 10. If all 10 robots survive, all players receive 1 gold. Base core: Has 500000 HP and is located in the center of the map. When destroyed, you have 5 minutes to get as far as you can from the base core before detonation. Defended by many AI controlled robots. AI robots: Targets the most powerful/closest robot. All AI robots are level 6 and have energy weapons or normal weapons. Common loadouts are Magnums/Tarans+Trebuchet or Punisher/Punisher Ts+Tulumbas. All AI weapons are lvl 5. AI robots are in groups, commonly in 3s or 2s. AI robot count is 356. Strategy: All players should have knife-fighters. When starting, all players spawn 2500 meters away from the Base core and 600 meters from the entrance. When inside, team should move in a group. Keep in mind that enemies cannot be locked on if they are behind an obstacle. Restrictions: Must be in Bronze League III or higher. Zenits and Noricums are not allowed. Game mode only active in weekends, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Recommended equipment: 32k/hr speed or higher robots. Griffins, WP robots, Golems, Natashas, Furys, Leos, Korean Robots, Japanese Robots, Knights Of Camelot Robots, and Wild Bunch Robots are encouraged to bring. Orkans, Thunders, Redeemers, Embers, Vortexes, Aphids, ShockTrains, Scourges, Tempests, Magnums, Tarans, Tulumbas, Zeuses, Punishers, Punisher Ts, Pinatas, ECUs, and Anciles. Checkpoints: They are marked with red beacons. When captured, teammates receive 1 gold and are allowed to repair, change robots, change weapons, and buy weapons. Also, AI robots don't target you in the safe zone. However, when the base core is destroyed and getting ready to detonate, Checkpoints will only allow you to change robots. Getting out: After destroying the base core, you have 5 minutes to get out of the base. All AI robots are turned off. Some paths are blocked and are marked on the map. When the base core detonates, you will take damage. The closer you are, the more damage you take. If you survive, you will receive 3 gold. If you don't, you get one gold for at least helping destroy the base core. Blast Zone is marked on the minimap in striped red. Defender7881: New map Map name: Battleship Environmental Hazards: -Gun fire from battleship guns -Falling into the water (Will show "Player drowned") -Slippery surfaces -Fire (Will show "Player burned to death") Geology: 2 Battleships are positioned 450m away from each other. The water is VERY choppy and weather is a Thunderstorm. The only way to get to the other side is by landing crafts, which can be sunked by enemy fire or battleship fire. Every minute, a fire will appear, which will occasionally block up passages. Map will ALWAYS appear in team deathmatch. Perfect for mid-rangers and snipers. Landing Craft: Launched from decks below, it takes 30-40 seconds to reach to the other side. They have 50K HP and travel at 66km/h. When robots aboard, a countdown will start (15 second countdown) and robots will be "parked". If sunk, they will explode and then sink. Can be sunken by gunfire from the battleships. Extra: Certain areas give bonuses. The areas include -Secondary battery area gives 5% damage boost -Medical area (Back of deck 2) repair robot until HP reaches 70% at 5% p/s -Being on friendly ships gives a 15% damage resistance Battleships: Having four 18 inch guns and having eight 12 inch guns, they can be a real problem, especially when you only have some space to move around. AA will also be a problem if you're a Hover. Every minute, a fire breaks out. On the last 2 minutes, they will start to sink. On the last 30 seconds, the bow of the ships will be underwater while most decks are underwater. Main guns (Triple barrel per turret): 8k damage a shell; 20 second reload; indirect fire; firing sound same as Kang Dae; medicore accuracy; bullet speed slightly slower than Kang Dae; small splash; can pierce through decks and robots. Secondary (double barrel per turrets; 4 are one either side): 3k damage a shell; 15 seconds reload; indirect fire (Higher arc than main guns); firing sound same as Nashorn; bullet speed faster than Nashorn; can ricochet off of robots. AA (4 barrels a gun): 340 damage a shell; 10 second reload; 150 rounds; affected by gravity; mediocre accuracy; firing sounds similar to browning machine guns; can ricochet. Turrets: They can be destroyed and have a base HP of 750000 with a 40% damage resistance. When destroyed, the explosion gives a large blast radius (25 meters) and do 8789 damage max and 980 minimum. They automatically target other players and changes target every 30 seconds.